Just another meeting
by SlamShady
Summary: It was just another meeting, and as usual, they never gave him a moment of peace. Pein realises that as a leader, he has to accept his members for who they are. An Akatsuki friendship fic. Not Yaoi


Of all the people in the world he could have as team mates, he had to have them. They were always arguing, fighting, always annoying him. He never had a single meeting without a conflict, nor has he accomplished a minute of silence with them in his presence. And yet, he could never bring himself to punish them or hurt them in any way.

It was just another meeting, another long boring discussion of his latest plans. The signal was sent, he knew that this was going to turn out like every other meeting they've had.

_If I ever have a single meeting when they don't start a war_... he smiled to himself at the very thought, he'd have better luck teaching a cat to breakdance.

He knew it was never going to happen, might as well deal with it like every other time.

He looked over to Konan, she returned with a look that plainly said - 'enjoy the quiet while you can'.

A few minutes passed since he sent the signal. Obviously the members wanted to cherish the last moments of their latest mischief before enduring a long lecture from their leader who constantly failed to entertain them.

The first couple that arrived were Itachi and Kisame as usual. Itachi was silent but Kisame gave an apologetic nod. Pein, who was on the verge of asking what kept them, thought for a moment before deciding that he didn't want to know.

The next to come was Zetsu who Pein didn't question. He assumed that his lateness was caused by his dedication toward his assigned mission, hopefully.

Sasori and Deidara arrived shortly after. The look on Deidara's face showed none other than the fact that he was certain that he was the last to come. His expression relaxed when he realised Hidan and Kakuzu's spots were empty. He and Sasori exchanged glances of relief, Sasori's look resembled more of a 'If we're ever late again, I'll kill you' or what we would call, a death stare.

'Wheres Hidan? And Kakuzu?' Deidara asked, still convinced that nobody could be later than he was.

His question was answered when a sudden *pop* indicated that the zombie brothers have arrived...late as usual.

'Fuck, why'd you have to call us now?!' Hidan seemed furious but was silenced by Kakuzu.

'Shut up you idiot, I would've finished them off if you hadn't insisted on taking them on all by yourself.' Kakuzu replied calmly.

Pein rolled his eyes, here goes my last minutes of peace and quiet, he thought.

'Who were you fighting?' Kisame asked, the idea of Hidan making a prat out of himself seemed too good to resist.

Hidan noticed that his leader would lose it if he said another word so he decided to remain silent.

'Some group of grass jounins, what have you been doing?' Kakuzu replied.

'We had a nice visit to Konoha...' he was going to continue but Itachi cut him off.

'Leader, what did you call us here for?' Itachi asked, he too saw that Pein was only this close to losing his temper.

Seeing the chance to make himself heard again, Pein began explaining.

'We've recently discovered that the Ichibi has become the 5th kazekage, this may bring us some problems.' He directed this statement specially toward Deidara and Sasori since they were the ones assigned this beast.

'Also, sources tell us that the Nibi resides in the cloud village. Hidan, Kakuzu, you two are responsible for abducting it, understood?'

Kakuzu nodded but Hidan decided to protest.

'Why us?! We only just completed our other mission, give us a damn break already.' Hidan continued to mutter more curses under his breath.

Before Pein could answer, Deidara butt in.

'Scared Hidan? What's so scary about a two tailed beast? I mean, we're supposed to bring the Ichibi and he's a kazekage. I thought you couldn't die? Or is that something you made up along with the other lies?" Deidara smirked, he wouldn't miss a chance to insult Hidan even if it meant boiling up their leader.

'Look who's talking Deidara, from what I've heard, you got beaten by Itachi and he wasn't even trying!' Zetsu mocked.

That touched a nerve. Deidara boiled right up.

'ZETSU! Don't you DARE mention that again, unless you want me to blow you up into a million pieces and feed you to some caterpillars, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT.'

Sasori decided to join the fun.

'What I wouldn't do to get my old partner back.' He wondered aloud and ignored the angry look that Deidara threw at him.

'He never annoyed me like this, in fact, he never cared what I did, not to mention, he was a lot stronger than you are Deidara...' Sasori couldn't help smiling.

'What ever happened to Orochimaru?' Itachi asked.

Pein saw this as a chance to regain the attention he knew that would be lost moments later, but took it anyways.

'According to konoha, he has now chosen a successor.'

All eyes were on him, he could sense his members' curiosity and decided to keep them hanging as a punishment.

He directed his next statement to Itachi.

'The boy is your brother, Sasuke Uchiha apparently.'

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

'Itachi! Finally your little brother is following your footsteps! You should be proud!' Kisame gave his partner a punch on the shoulder as a sign of congratulations.

'Pfft, if he learns from that weakling, I'm not sure if he could be any stronger,' Deidara said.

'Well he'd be better off with Orochimaru, if you were the alternative,' Hidan grinned.

'You're one to talk Hidan, who got their right leg cut off by some jounins?' Kakuzu mocked.

'HEY! Whose side are you on bastard!' Hidan swore again.

They continued to argue on and on. Pein attempted to massage his temple as each member shouted their own insults which resulted in more shouting and recounts of embarrassing moments were reminded. He looked over to Konan for help but she could only grimace her helplessness. This was just another annoying conflict that happened every meeting, he thought he'd be used to it but how wrong he was. He couldn't take it any longer, and he shouted.

'**SILENCE**!' BAM, that did the trick. All arguments stopped, all heads turned toward the source of the sound.

'You guys are the most pathetic bunch I've ever had. I QUIT. You can go pursue your own dreams, do what you want, I'm sick of this team and I'm sick of you seven shitheads annoying the crap outta me every single time.' Pein went on ranting until he noticed the looks on his team mates faces.

They weren't annoyed faces, nor were they faces of anger or mockery. It seemed clear that every pair of eyes in the room suddenly turned into expressions of apology and need. Every single member had a clear look written on their face. A look that said 'we need you', a look that showed how helpless each and every one of them would be if Pein did quit. A thought suddenly struck him, and he immediately regret shouting at his team mates like this.

All they ever did was try to entertain him, bring him out of his icy demeanour. They are the people who chose to follow him, answer his commands. He realised that he wouldn't be able to find any other shinobi in the world like the ones in this very room. No one else would be as loyal or supportive. The guilt inside his stomach began to take control but he mustn't lose his cool, not in front of his team mates who saw him as an idol.

He forced a small grin.

'Don't worry, I was kidding.' He tried to sound as friendly as he could, and it worked.

Everyone let out their sighs of relief, even Itachi couldn't disguise.

'Pein- sama, we're sorry we pissed you off like that.' Hidan said smiling.

'Yeah, we're really sorry,' Deidara mumbled.

'pfft, why are you sorry Deidara? Didn't you mention something about wanting to blow the leader up earlier?' Sasori said.

Deidara's face turned redder than a tomato.

'Well...uh...um...well you see...that...uh...I didn't mean it that way...' Deidara muttered.

'What I did mean was uh...I wanted to blow you up...like uh, blow you up with happiness,' he lied.

Pein smiled inside but managed to keep his stern face. Man he loved it when Deidara came up with lies like that.

'Well thank you Deidara, I never saw _that_ side of you,' Pein said, ignoring the sniggers of the other members.

Unfortunately, Deidara who had a short temper, started another war.

'Stop laughing Hidan, you're always having fantasies of killing the leader,' Deidara snapped.

'Oh yeah remind us about those,' Kisame added.

'Hey! I've never even thought about killing the leader!'

'Really?' mocked Sasori, 'I remember you mentioning something about it...'

'...like screaming how you wanted to cut his head off...' said Zetsu.

'...and stuff it with shit...' continued Kakuzu.

'...and then chuck the body into a river...'

'...and piss on the head...'

'OKOK STOP!' Hidan cried. 'I admit I did want to kill him but...'

'It's OK Hidan, I've had times where I wanted to kill you too,' Pein said, sparing Hidan.

Deidara smirked, apparently not the only one in trouble. Hidan shot him a pissed glance.

'Deidara I officially have a grudge against you.' Hidan said.

'That's ok because I already hate you.' Deidara smiled.

'And we all hate you too Deidara,' said Zetsu.

'Fuck you...'

'I love you too...'

'Go screw yourself weak shit...'

'Whatever'

They continued to argue, Konan and Itachi silent.

Pein turned away. He realised that he was the person his team mates chose to work with, and all missions were accomplished for his sake. They accepted him as a leader and he was grateful, even though they never gave him a moment of peace.

Well, he thought, as the leader, _I'll have to just put up with it_.


End file.
